


| tu solas | sugawara

by gravitate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitate/pseuds/gravitate
Summary: sleepy sundays with sugamama, aw





	

 

* * *

 {I opened two gifts this morning.

They were my eyes.}

* * *

 

“I see you.” His gentle voice was playful and light, barely above a whisper, as he spoke the familiar phrase.  Although it echoed like a howl in your ears against the silence of the bright and shining afternoon.

 

The two of you laid on the couch; with you wrapped in his warm arms in a loving grasp, with your back against his madly pounding chest.  It seemed to always do that when you two were so close.  But he didn’t mind it at all- not even a little bit.

 

The tender mixture of his slender fingers running down the soft skin of your arm and his light breath fanning against the back of your neck made the hairs on your skin raise, and you didn’t even try to hide your placid grin as it stretched across your angelic face.

 

You loved afternoon naps with Sugawara; he had this doting affection that he was able to let run freely in his lethargic state, leaving languid, feather-like kisses along wherever his lips could reach, and sweet comments that made your heart swell a little more than usual.

 

You turned, looking up just slightly to see his droopy chocolate orbs, already patiently waiting to meet your own.  You left a drowsy kiss of your own on his lips- one that seemed to make your beating organ run wild in sync with his.

 

Your airy speech was even more quiet than his as you continued your private little after-slumber custom.

  
“Only you.”

**Author's Note:**

> _tu solas_ ; only you
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i wrote this a while back, and posted it on my DA with some others  
> but i wanted to put something up here while i try writing new stuff, so  
> here it is!
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> _it's still 200+ words, but it's hella short so i considered it a drabble idk if we're getting technical here_  
>   
> 


End file.
